Fireman Sam
by crankyXwhenXprovoked
Summary: Sam is a fireman that meets a single dad one day on the job
1. Chapter 1

Turning the blinker on in the big red truck Sam maneuvered the fire truck around the corner of another street. When there wasn't an emergency his chief told him to drive around and wait for the call at random times. Said it made people feel more safe if they could see a truck was near. Scratching his stomach he pulled his black shirt up a bit, then fixing it back into the fire resistant pants. Looking around it was a pretty quiet street, not that much ever went on in this city. Sure he was a little bitter he couldn't find that special guy, but he was happy. Relatively so at least, he could come home to a clean apartment and just relax with a beer and try to forget anything bad for a while.

Though there were days when he wished he could come home to a hot meal, not have to make one himself. Get a kiss and a hug and maybe even a shoulder rub from where it's hurting from carrying someone out of a house. Someone to care for his bruises and scratches and just give a damn.

Letting out a sigh he made another turn, looking around again cocking his head as he saw a little girl by a tree. She seemed to be reaching up and wiggling her fingers like she was trying to get something from up there. Slowing down he looked and couldn't help but laugh at the irony. In the tree there was a calico kitten that didn't look like it was going to come down anytime soon. Pulling over he shut the truck off and took the keys, throwing them in his pocket. Getting out he made his way over to the distressed little girl.

"Hi there, need some help?" He asked, smiling as the girl looked up at him.

"Can you please help me get my kitten?" She asked turning her green eyes to him, her freckles standing out against her pale skin.

Nodding he reached up and was able to grab the kitten and detach it from the branch and bring it down. Holding it against his chest for a moment he petted it a few times to stop it from shaking.

"Is she an outside cat?" Sam asked, handing over the kitten to the girl.

"No daddy told me to check the mail and she ran out here, bad bug" She said, wagging her finger at the cat.

Sam laughed a little then jumped as he heard, what he guessed was the little girls, name being called.

"Alice, what are you doing out here with Bug"

Sam looked up and found himself getting lost in Alice's dad's looks as he looked at his daughter.

"I went to check the mail like you said and she sneaked out past my legs and went up the tree then got scared and the tall fireman saved her"

For the first time the man seemed to realize there was another person there and looked up at him. Sam could see where Alice got her eyes and freckles.

"Hi I'm Sam, fireman and cat rescuer" He smiled, trying not to fixate on the very kissable looking lips of the man in front of him.

"Dean and thanks" He held out his hand and Sam shook it.

"Daddy are you going to ask him out?" Alice said, making Dean blush dark red.

"Ali why don't you take Bug inside?" He asked, looking away from Sam.

"Aww fine" She said and headed into the house talking to Bug.

"I'm sorry about that, she thinks I should ask out every guy that is nice"

"Huh" Sam said.

"Yea, sometimes if the guy is straight it gets a little tense, last week she told the guy at the store he should ask me out and he damn near punched me"

"Wow, that blows and just for the record if you did ask me out, I wouldn't say no"

Dean smiled up at him. "Really now?"

"Really"

"Then how does meeting at the Texas Roadhouse at 7 sound? If you're off work by then that is"

"I'll be there, you better give me your number though incase something does come up"

Dean nodded and took Sam's phone when he held it out and typed in the number, saving it.

"I'll see you tonight then" Dean said.

Sam smiled and typed out a quick text, that made Dean's phone buzz a moment later.

'See you then'


	2. Chapter 2

"Welcome to the Texas Roadhouse, how many?" The bubbly waitress asked.

"Two please" Dean said, smiling over at Sam.

"Right this way please" She smiled and lead them to a table in the back. "Your waitress will be here shortly"

Sitting down neither of them reached for the menu and chuckled about it.

"Know what you're getting already?" Dean asked, cracking open a peanut and eating it.

"That I do, I love my steak and come here kinda often" Sam smiled.

"I'd love to come out here more, but it's never really in the cards since Alice doesn't care for steak all that much"

"Ah, if you don't mind askin' what happened to her mother or other father?"

"Well I was married to this amazing woman but it started falling apart when she realized she was pregnant and didn't know if I was the dad"

"Ouch"

"Yea and I was starting to notice men more than ever before anyway" Dean smiled as the waiter approached the table and took their orders.

"So is it like joint custody?"

"Nope I've got full custody and last I checked she was on her 7th husband with at least two side flings, didn't even fight with me when it was proven that Alice was mine"

Sam nodded. "So where is she tonight?"

"My neighbors love her and have no problem watching her when I need a night out, Ellen and her daughter often yell at me about going out more"

"They watch her while you're at work?"

Dean shook his head as their drinks and Sam's starter salad were placed on the table.

"I work out of my house, so I don't have to worry about that"

"Ah"

"So fireman huh?"

"Yea, I always had this want to help people and was strong and it just fit and became my life"

"No kids or anything?"

"Nah, never really met the right person, not saying that I don't love kids because I do and have that little house thought, with a couple dogs but right now with the fact I don't know when I'll be home sometimes, no pets for now"

Dean nodded and took a drink of his beer. "I can get that, when we got Bug we talked about getting a dog but didn't see one that we could agree on and that's something important"

Sam nodded. "Yea I get what you mean"

Dean smiled, Sam feeling his heart beat faster.

The rest of dinner went by talking about what sports they liked and other first date things, them standing out by Dean's car when they were done.

"I wouldn't hate seeing you again" Sam said, smiling.

"I wouldn't hate it either" Dean smiled back.

"Call me then?"

"I will"

-0-

The next time they met was not exactly how either of them wanted to meet. Sirens were blaring in Sam's ears as the truck raced to a fire at what they were told was a day care thing of some kind. It was a big fire and two of the trucks were already there and trying to get all the people out. As soon as the truck pulled to a complete stop Sam and the others were off going past the people standing around. Looking over to the right his heart almost stopped seeing Dean there being held back by John and two women, Ellen and Jo he guessed. Jogging over he lifted his mask, holding Dean's chest, the male stopping the fight.

"Sam, Alice is still in there, they said they can't find anyone else"

"John?" Sam asked, his eyes wide.

"We looked all over but we can't see or hear anyone and the smoke is getting to thick"

"Screw the smoke, I'm going in" He said, fixing his helmet and ignoring his officer yelling for him to get back there.

Ducking a flame that shot out of a busted out window he jumped in, mask over his face giving him oxygen. The thick smoke and flames made it hard to see where he was going, while he tried to remember the layout of the place. He had come there a lot with his mom and when there was a game of hide and seek he would always win.

"The cubby hole" He mumbled, pushing debris out of the way, moving to the spot.

Ducking under a collapsed bean he made it to where the spot was, yelling out the little girls name.

"Over here" He barely heard but pushing towards it more.

The smoke was worse over here and it took all his strength to get another beam off the door. Opening it Alice was huddled in the corner, reaching for him as he stepped closer and opened his jacket. Picking her up he wrapped her against his chest and closed the coat over her, giving her the oxygen mask.

"Just breath, I'll get you out of here" He coughed as the thick smoke filled his lungs, looking up as a loud creak came from the ceiling.

"Where is he damn it" John cursed looking at the building, still keeping an eye on Dean who looked ready to go in there himself, tears falling down his face.

"Dean, Sam will get him" Jo said holding on tight to his hand.

"You gotta have faith in him honey" Ellen said, holding on to his shoulder.

"Chief, you want us to send another man in for Sam?" A blue eyed male asked, running up to John.

Just as he opened his mouth a loud creak from the building was heard, a few moments later the roof collapsing in, sending out a wave of heat.

"No no no" Dean gasped out as John let out a curse.

"Sam, Sam can you hear me" Blue eyes yelled into the radio that was on his shoulder. "Sam"

"Alice, Sam" Dean let out weakly before more tears started falling down his cheeks.


	3. Chapter 3

Ellen held onto his weight as Dean leaned heavily onto him, the sounds of the male yelling into his radio fading.

"Goddamn it" John cursed, rubbing his hand over his face.

"Hey!" Came a rough yell from the side of the building making them all look that way.

A few moments later Sam, minus his helmet emerged, jogging. "Get a paramedic"

The blue eyed male nodded and took off in the other direction as Sam got over to where they were. Opening his coat Alice took off the mask and reached out for Dean that was there in two seconds taking her into his arms.

"Baby girl are you ok?" He asked gasping, holding her tight.

"Yea, just warm and tired"

"The paramedics can check her over" Sam said, his voice deep and sounding rougher.

"And one for you too kid" John said, waving over the two paramedics.

"Hey sweet thing" The female said and started checking her over.

"I don't know whether you are brave or just flat out stupid" Blue eyes said as a new oxygen mask was placed over Sam's mouth.

"A little of both Cas" Sam said moving the mask and coughing.

"Looks like she'll be ok, maybe check on her through the night but other than that I think She'll be just fine" The female said, shaking Dean's hand.

"Thank you" He said as she nodded then walked away.

Looking over Dean frowned deeply as he watched Sam throw up into a garbage can that was labeled with the name of the place.

"He saved my life didn't he daddy?" Alice said, pulling at the collar of Dean's shirt.

"He did, why weren't you with the others or come when they called for you?"

"We were playing hide and seek and by the time I couldn't hear anybody and heard the fire I was trapped"

Dean nodded and looked over where Sam was now sitting against the can, the mask back on his face.

The paramedic was talking to John and Sam, the younger male shrugging at something he was asked. Then there was a point at where Dean and them were standing and another shrug.

"What's going on?" Jo asked.

"I don't know" Dean answered, handing a dozing Alice off to her. "Take her to the car please?"

Jo nodded and waited as Dean gave Alice a kiss on the head and then turned back to where Sam was.

John nodded at something and came over to where they were.

"Would you have a problem watching over Sam tonight?" He asked, making Dean cock his eyebrow.

"What do you mean?"

"Well he lives alone and doesn't really have many friends that won't be here all night trying to stop the fire from spreading"

"Oh, sure I don't have a problem with that"

"He didn't want me to ask since he doesn't want to impose on you after just one date, but with how much smoke he inhaled we don't want him to be alone"

Dean nodded. "I don't have a problem with watching over him tonight"

"Thanks" John said, heading back over where Sam was giving him a bitchface.

"You sure Dean?"

"He risked his life to save Alice, I can't just let him stay in danger"

"You cared for him long before that though, when you told me about him after that date you almost blinded me with how much you were smiling"

"Well I just felt the connection"

"And I think he just passed the 'would you care for my daughter like I do' test"

"Yea"

"Damn you John I don't need a baby sitter" Sam groaned as John helped him to where Dean and Ellen were.

"Yea because you are the picture of health right now buddy boy"

"Shadup" Sam rolled his eyes.

"Come on you, lets get you to my house" Dean said, wrapping his arm around Sam's waist.

"Traitor" Sam mumbled letting Dean help him to where his car sat.

Once he was in Ellen got into her own car as Jo held onto Alice for the drive to Dean's.

-0-

"Night baby girl" Dean said, kissing Alice's forehead, tucking her in.

"Night daddy, see you in the morning, go take care of Sam" She smiled.

"I will"

"Will he be here when I get up?"

"Yep and have breakfast with us too"

She smiled again and pulled her teddy bear close, closing her eyes.

Once they had gotten to the house Jo carried Alice in and started a bath while Dean helped Sam in. He had sat him on his bed and Sam waved him off, that he just needed a few minutes to breath then would use his shower. After a quick bath Dean had helped her get into her pajamas and into bed.

Heading back to his room he chuckled at Sam laying on the bed only one of his boots off the other only half off.

"Just a minute to rest huh?" He said, moving the one boot and taking the other off.

"I'm a little sore, sue me"

"Come on, let me help you"

"You just want to see me naked" Sam mumbled, but didn't object to Dean pulling his heavy pants off, leaving him in his boxers.

Helping him out of his shirt as well he helped him sit up. "Come on, shower time"

"Just make it a sponge bath"

"I thought you didn't want me to see you naked"

"I never said that I said, you just want to see me naked" Sam groaned as he stood with Dean's help.

Moving them to the bathroom Dean sat Sam on the closed toilet as he started the bath water. When it was half way full he helped Sam up again, this time helping him shimmy out of his boxers. Lowering him into the tub, Sam let out another groan.

"I can't tell if this hurts or feels good"

"I wish I knew, though I didn't really think this is how I would see you naked the first time" Dean said, grabbing a wash cloth and dipping it in the water.

"I don't think we ever wanted this to happen" Sam hummed as Dean washed the grime off his chest and neck.

"That's for sure, though I am beyond grateful you saved her"

"I couldn't just let them say she wasn't in there" Sam said, closing his eyes as Dean washed his face.

"Thank you, I really didn't get to say it before, she is my whole life and you risked yours to save her"

"You don't have to thank me"

"Yes I do, sit up" He said as he pulled the plug letting the dark tinged water out of the tub.

Grabbing a cup that he used for Alice he washed out Sam's hair then helped him up, wrapping him in an oversized towel.

"These might be a little short, but they will work" Dean said, helping Sam into a pair of pajama pants.

"Thanks" Sam said once Dean had him lying down and covered.

"You really don't have any reason to thank me, now sleep and I'll see you in the morning"

"Are you going to get any sleep tonight?"

"Probably not, between checking on Alice and you, I'll sleep tomorrow"

"Yea"

"Hey" Dean leaned down and gave him a quick kiss, that Sam tried to follow when he moved back. "We can have a sleep over tomorrow where I do sleep in the bed with you"

Sam smiled lightly and pulled him back for another quick kiss before yawning and snuggling into the soft bed.

"Sleep tight Sam" Dean said softly, watching as the lines of his face smoothed out.

Watching Sam take deep breaths as his breathing evened out, Dean couldn't help but be thankful that Bug got stuck up that tree.


	4. Chapter 4

A rough feel on the end of his nose roused Sam from sleep. Blinking his eyes open he was greeted with a pair of yellow eyes belonging to Bug as she licked the tip of his nose.

"Hi little one" He said, his voice still rough as he reached out and petted her a few times before she batted lightly at his fingers and hopped off the bed.

Sitting up with a yawn Sam rubbed fingers through his hair, hissing a little when they hit some snags. Getting out of the bed he made a quick stop in Deans bathroom before going to try and find said male. Him and Alice were in the kitchen, the latter sitting at the table while Dean was making something in a pan.

"Morning Sam" Alice said, smiling up at him like seeing a half naked male in borrowed pajamas wasn't odd or anything.

"Morning sweetie" He smiled back.

"How are you feeling?" Dean asked sliding a glass of orange juice at Sam, who sat at the table.

"You really wanna know?" He asked, the cold juice feeling like heaven on his throat.

"Maybe later, sleep well?"

"Yea, your bed is very comfy"

"You should stay in it more" Alice piped up, eating a piece of bacon, making Dean blush.

"Ali!"

"What?" She asked, her face the picture of innocence.

"Eat your breakfast" He mumbled. "You hungry?"

"I could eat" Sam smiled.

After they finished eating Alice went off to have a tea party with a very sad looking Bug, while Dean tried to find Sam something to wear.

"I think people would talk if you walked out like that" Dean said, gesturing at Sam's naked torso.

"Would that be a bad thing?" Sam asked, his voice low.

Dean stopped looking through his drawers and turned to look at the taller male. Stepping closer he rested his hands on his hips, leaning up and pressing their lips together lightly.

"Not in the least" He said against his lips before pressing them back together.

Sam wrapped his arms around Deans neck, kissing him back as he pulled them together, his fingers playing in his short hair.

"So do you want to go get some clothes from your house today or wait till tomorrow and just spend the day lazing around?" Dean asked.

"I think I'd like to just laze around"

"Sounds good, though I really hate to say, you need a shirt"

"Because of Alice?" Sam said, nipping Deans lip.

"No, because I don't feel like trying to hide the erection I would get from seeing you spread out of my couch looking like you do"

Sam laughed a little before kissing him again. "I can do that"

"Daddy, Sam will you come to my tea party, Bug won't sit still"

"Be right there baby" Dean called back, kissing Sam once more before handing him a shirt. "Fancy some tea?"

"I'd love some" Sam chuckled and slipped the shirt on, letting the smell of Dean engulf him.


End file.
